The present invention relates to a tool box having a rack in the base and a plurality of bit receiving members each have a gear engaged with the rack so that the bit receiving members are pivoted when the tool box is opened and closed.
A conventional tool box generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotally connected to the base. The base has a plurality of recesses defined therein so as to receive tools or bits therein. The cover prevents the bits or tools from dropping from recesses when carrying the tool box. The users have to insert fingers in a gap between the bits and the inside of the recesses and pick the bits or tools from the recesses. The recesses are defined in the surface of the base so that the bits or the tools are securely received horizontally in the recesses. The receiving status of the bits or the tools is not convenient for the users to pick.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box wherein the bit receiving members are pivoted together with the opening action of the tool box.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tool box and comprises a base has a plurality of receiving members and each of the receiving members has a shaft. A gear is connected to an end of each of the shafts and a rack is movably connected to the base. The gears are rotatably engaged with the rack. A cover is pivotally connected to the base by a pivot axle and a driving gear is connected to the pivot axle and engaged with the rack.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool box that has pivotable receiving members for receiving bits therein and the receiving members are pivoted in an upright position when the cover of the tool box is opened.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.